The PinkPlush100 Show Season 1 Episode 5: A Rockstar's Dream
This is the fifth episode of The PinkPlush100 Show (Season 1). Synopsis The Episode starts off in 6:00PM, where Rena (Elsword), Umiko Mizumura, Yunoki, Arme (Grand Chase) and Elsword were dancing to Bar Bar Bar inside Elodie's Library for no reason. Elesis and Elodie Akimenko sees this and gets confused why they're dancing. Aisha (Elsword), Lire (Grand Chase) and Creator also sees this, Aisha (Elsword) claims that she is their #1 fan, Lire (Grand Chase) wants Arme (Grand Chase) to explain why she's dancing, and Creator thinks it's up to no good and why her daughter is doing this, Elodie answers Creator's question and it was revealed that she wants to promote her to the mainstream news, Lire (Grand Chase) eats popcorn while seeing the people dance in Elodie's Library. At 9:00 PM, Lavender Nehra comes inside Elodie's Library, picks up her radio and turns it off, stopping the people from dancing, Elodie was relieved when the craze stopped and Elesis thanks Lavender for stopping her brother from dancing. Aisha (Elsword) and Lire (Grand Chase) does a high five, Creator tells Yunoki that it was time to go and everyone leaves. In 10:00PM, after everyone left, Elodie restocks all of the books and goes to her room to sleep. At 8:00AM, taking place in Arle Nadja's House, Arle Nadja reads Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls: The Manga, feeling relaxed, she then hears PinkPlush100 knocking the door and telling her to open it, Arle gets out of bed and runs to the door. Arle, now in narration, talks about getting rare seconds, especially when it comes to getting invited to a concert. Back to Arle, she opens the door and sees PinkPlush100 (holding two tickets) and her friends, PinkPlush100 tells Arle that she has gotten 2 tickets so she can go to Luna Loud's concert tonight. Arle, in narration, then talks about that the problem is, you have 2 tickets, and you have the first one, but who will get the last ticket. Back to Arle, she tells PinkPlush100 that it's nice, but she has lots of friends, she then asks her who is she going to give the last ticket to, PinkPlush100 then looks at her friends and thinks. PinkPlush100's friends were complaining that they will get the last ticket, which causes them to argue about it, PinkPlush100 and Arle then stare at the people arguing, which is awkward. Meanwhile at GameStop, Todd wanted a Mario 64 DS, but Howie Mandel tells Todd that Mario 64 DS is "New Super Mario Bros. DS" which is the first 2D Mario Game to have new abilities, has GBA like graphics and arranged music. Todd tells Howie that he's still getting it, has 20 DS Games and have 5 games each title, and New Super Mario Bros. DS is his 20th DS Game. Klug then comes in and meets Todd. Meanwhile again, Uzumaki Naruto sees a poster saying "Nahrootwo S**tp**then" and gets mad about it. Back to Arle Nadja's House, PinkPlush100's friends were still arguing about who gets the last ticket, but are then stopped by Mario, PinkPlush100's friends then looks at Mario and Mario tells them to stop arguing about those tickets, PinkPlush100's friends agrees and Mario duplicates the tickets with the Double Cherry power up and gives the tickets to everyone. Arle, in narration, then talks that she and her friends always forget about coupons. PinkPlush100 tells her friends that it was time to go to Luna's Concert. Meanwhile at The Ticket Area, Luigi gets a ticket to go to Luna's Concert and sees Mario, but Mario and Luigi sees Bob (SMG4), who wants a ticket, but the Ticket Seller tells Bob (SMG4) that Luigi has gotten the last ticket before he could get it, making Bob (SMG4) get angry and leave in anger. Luigi, Mario and everyone else went to go to Luna's Concert. At 1:00PM, Kokoro Hoshino visits the Athena Nike Temple and steals the Fire, Water and Nature El Shards, but is then stopped by Elsword, Ain (Elsword), Aisha (Elsword) and Onyx Kenyatta, who caught Kokoro. Yunoki then appears, calling Kokoro a "VTuber Beggar", making Kokoro run away with the shards. At the Campsite, Hwang Hyun-woo camps with Arme (Grand Chase), Lire (Grand Chase) and Rena (Elsword), hoping that something won't ruin their camping. Back to Kokoro, Kokoro jumps on a rock while running away with the shards, Elsword was about to get her, but trips on a rock, making Kokoro laugh at him. Onyx was ticked at Kokoro, and she hopes to get her next time. At 7:00PM, Ain (Elsword) has a plan to stop Kokoro from stealing the Shards and sabotaging them, which is by distracting her. At 5:00AM, the next day, Ain (Elsword) and the others were sleeping, until Hatsune Miku knocks the door, making Ain (Elsword) answer it. Miku wanted to join Ain (Elsword) and his friends to distract Kokoro, and Ain (Elsword) lets her join. At Kokoro's House, Kokoro was now seen sabotaging the Fire, Water and Nature El Shard's powers, until Ain (Elsword) and his friends caught her. Onyx spares Kokoro, and Kokoro returns the shards to their original places. When they made it to the concert, Luna Loud welcomes the audience to her concert, the audience was excited to see Luna. Meanwhile, at the Power Room, Yui Kaoru pulls the switch, causing the power to go off. Meanwhile Outside, Bob (SMG4) was angry that he didn't get a ticket to Luna's Concert. Back to Luna's Concert, Hugh Neutron appears and welcomes everyone to the dark realm, Kinako was scared of the darkness and doesn't want to die, Sonic wanted to know who was behind this and Naruto didn't expect this to happen. Todd has gotten a new flashlight because his previous flashlight broke today, because Larry was playing with it, Luigi was screaming "mama mia" in fear and Tom wanted to find out if one of the troublemakers did it. Tails Power, Luna Loud, PinkPlush100 and Arle Nadja were navigating through the darkness, Mario sees a flying head of him and screams in fear. Todd was moving the flashlight and tells everyone to calm down, while Devilon, Orbulon, Penny Crygor, Sonic the Hedgehog and Dabber Fred will zap you all AUTTP were watching him. Devilon tells everyone that he has fire powers to lighten the place up, Orbulon thinks it's a good idea to use his fire powers and Penny thinks Devilon is Thomas Edison confirmed. Devilon breathes fire and the fire goes to Yui Kaoru's butt, which causes him to scream in pain and turn on the switch, making the power get back on. Devilon was happy that the power got back on, but Orbulon hears screaming from the Power Room and didn't knew where it was coming from, Penny told him that she didn't scream, but Todd tells Penny that Yui Kaoru was the one who screamed. Now everyone can enjoy the concert. Major Events # Rena (Elsword), Umiko Mizumura, Arme (Grand Chase), Elodie Akimenko, Aisha (Elsword), Lire (Grand Chase), Lavender Nehra, Klug, Uzumaki Naruto, Mario, Luigi, Bob (SMG4), Kokoro Hoshino, Ain (Elsword), Onyx Kenyatta, Hwang Hyun-woo, Hatsune Miku, Luna Loud, SMG4, Yui Kaoru, Hugh Neutron, Kinako Nanobana, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tom Sawyer and Tails Power appears for the first time Characters Main Cast Arle Nadja PinkPlush100 Devilon Orbulon Luna Loud Secondary Characters Rena (Elsword) Umiko Mizumura Yunoki Arme (Grand Chase) Elsword Elesis Elodie Akimenko Aisha (Elsword) Lire (Grand Chase) Creator Lavender Nehra S H Spongebob Rocks 120 PrettyCureFastAndFuriousAndAmtrakFanProductions WierdGachaPotato UWU Radisho and Fun Gary Hopkins Puyo Gamer2243 Dabber Fred will zap you all AUTTP Todd Uzumaki Naruto Mario Luigi Bob (SMG4) Kokoro Hoshino Ain (Elsword) Onyx Kenyatta Hwang Hyun-woo SMG4 Yui Kaoru Hugh Neutron Kinako Nanobana Sonic the Hedgehog Tom Sawyer Tails Power Trivia # It was revealed that Kinako Nanobana was afraid of the dark sometimes (as seen in the final part of Episode 5)